Love At It's Most Fierce
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: Sasha faces what could be her greatest fear. But she has an ace up her sleeve, one that will always be by her side.


**A tribute story to honor the ever-so talented and special author, GoldGuardian2418 for everything she's done. And she's not the only one. All of my wonderful friends, Sparkling Lover, Skellington girl, etc. Enjoy, one and all!**

* * *

It was a cool, calm evening. Sasha was on her way to the Grant Mansion, excited to see Whampire. They've been an official couple for quite a while. It seemed like only yesterday that she wandered into the Grant Mansion and met him. She was scared out of her mind, but then realized he was really a sweet guy with a big heart - who loves a beautiful girl, mainly Sasha.

Then suddenly, Sasha was hit from behind with such force, she thought her spine snapped in half. She crashed against a wall and weakly raised her head.

"Snare-oh?!" Sasha gasped.

But upon closer inspection, Sasha realized this wasn't Snare-oh at all. He wore a tall, black headdress with curved, golden spikes. A black shirt with a red and black striped collar, a black dress, and fingerless gloves. And he had purple eyes, not green.

He raised his hands, about to strike her.

Sasha screamed in horror as she dodged the mummy's attack. He was so strong, he cracked the concrete ground.

He unleashed his bandaged fingers at the girl. She dodged and ran away, but his tendrils were too fast as they wrapped up Sasha's entire body.

Sasha screamed through her covered mouth, squirming and tossing herself around to break free. She heard heavy footsteps and looked up, she screamed looking at the face of another monster. He beared a resemblance to Frankenstrike, but he wasn't him. His robotic parts were bronze and had short, black hair. Just like the mummy, he had purple eyes.

The monstrosity picked her up in his huge hand. His eyes narrowed. Purple lightening sparked from his conductor coils and electrocuted Sasha. She cried out as hard as her pain could take until she blacked out.

It was cold. It was dark. Sasha awoke and realized she wasn't in a safe place. She was chained to a wall in some sort of laboratory. Not an ordinary lab. It was a lab built for a mad scientist. The most unusual thing was the pods on the other side of the room. They contained these shriveled up bodies of grotesque looking creatures.

But to Sasha, they looked oddly familiar.

"Ah, you've awoken."

Sasha snapped out of her thoughts and saw the Frankenstrike lookalike. He was accompanied by the anti-Snare-oh and a brown Loboan that was dressed like a hip hop artist.

Sasha couldn't stop trembling. It was like she met her friends' evil twins.

"W-What do you want from me?!" Sasha demanded, her voice shaking.

"It's not what we want, human." the mummy growled. "It's what the master wants."

"And that is to rule the universe." a deep voice hissed.

Sasha's spine tingled hearing that horrible voice. It had an accent Sasha was all too familiar with.

The monsters stepped aside as their master approached. When Sasha saw him, her eyes shot open and let out her loudest, most startled gasp.

To her shock and horror, he looked like Whampire. With the same blueish-white skin and sharp yellow fangs. The only difference was his clothing. He wore red and black armor with a long red robe that covered his legs. Silvery-purple gloves and had a red and black spiked mask. His head was rather large and had purple eyes.

His lips curved into a sinister smile. He grabbed Sasha's neck in his cold grip to hold her head up. "Ah, fresh food at last..." he hissed, fangs exposed.

It felt like Sasha's life passed in front of her eyes. She knew it was the end for her. But to her surprise, the monster released her, he smirked at her reaction to his antic.

Sasha breathed in relief and shock. This guy was nothing like Whampire, he was downright evil! Whampire would usually scare her in a playful way, but never a cruel way.

"What do you want, you Bloodsucker?!" Sasha practically squealed.

"To revive my people." he bellowed. "And you will address me as Lord Transyl, my pawn."

"What pawn?!" Sasha snapped.

"To destroy Whampire."

Sasha was in shock. This cruel, malicious monster knew Whampire?!

Lord Transyl went on. "He and I are the only Vladats to be alive. One day, he became a traitor to his kind and fled to this insignificant speck of a planet. But when the Vladats are revived, nothing will stop us! Not even your sister's inferior friends!"

Sasha struggled against her restraints. "You won't get away with this!" she growled.

Suddenly, the wall was crashed open and Whampire flew in. "TRANSYL!" he shouted, his green eyes glowing. Snare-oh, Blitzwolfer, and Frankenstrike stormed the castle, ready to rumble.

"Ah, right on time." Lord Transyl mused. He flew up and the aliens engaged in battle. Each one fighting against their own species.

Whampire and Transyl collided, glaring eye to eye.

"You've got some nerve, Transyl!" Whampire roared at his former ruler. Taking over the universe he can predict, but kidnapping Sasha, that was beyond unacceptable.

Transyl snarled. "You are not a true Vladat! Our mighty rule was destroyed! And it's all because of you!"

He threw Whampire against a wall and pulled out a weapon from his robe and fired a beam as bright as sunlight. It hit Whampire and he screamed in pain, his body beginning to smoke, he wheezed as he crumpled to the ground, weakened.

"This is the end, Whampire-" Then Transyl just dropped the weapon. He stood right where he was. "Don't think so, Lord Pasty-face." Transyl said, but it sounded like there were two people talking.

"Keep him right there, Ghostfreak!" Sasha said.

Whampire looked and saw his girlfriend come up to him. "Are you okay?" she asked, afraid he was greatly hurt.

She helped the alien vampire up. "Just a little burnt..." he answered. "But I'm glad you're safe."

Sasha smiled and hugged her lover, who hugged her back. They looked back to Transyl, who was possessed by the Ectonurite. He walked over to them and handed Whampire the weapon. "Now to release these monsters."

Whampire aimed the weapon and fired it at Transyl's underlings, then the red eyes on their foreheads broke apart.

"We are free!" the mummy exclaimed, exasperated.

"Free? What are they talking about?" Sasha asked Whampire.

"Transyl spat Corrupturas at them, making them puppets with him pulling the strings against their wills." he explained.

Sasha was really confused. "Corrupturas?"

"Y'know, remember that time when I sneezed?"

Sasha gasped and her eyes widened. She did indeed remember. Whampire sneezed and the whole wall was covered with mucus and what she thought was bat-shaped boogers. But they weren't boogers.

Ghostfreak exited Transyl's body and Whampire fired the weapon at him. Transyl hissed as his body smoked. Now he was the weakened one.

The Plumbers arrived and took Transyl away in a brightly-lit coffin-like containment unit.

His unwilling accomplices however, approached Whampire, the Transylian exchanged glares with him.

"Yes, Dr. Viktor?"

"Tell me, Vladat. Why is this human so important to you?" He had suspicion and anger in his words.

But Sasha answered before anyone else could. "Let me show you."

She gently turned Whampire's head towards her, looking sweetly into his eyes. Whampire smiled, catching her drift. Then they happily shared a romantic kiss.

Sasha's friends watched them, touched. But the other monsters looked on in shock.

"A Vladat in love with a human?!" Viktor groused with a shiver. "Just when you think you've seen it all!"

"That's the final indignity..." the brown Loboan said.

"It's not of your business, Crujo!" snapped Blitzwolfer. "Hit the bricks, ya Halloween rejects!"

The trio didn't have to be told twice as the Plumbers have them a lift back to their planet.

"Well, they're friendly." Sasha said with sarcasm.

Rook and Rachel came up to them. "Well, you cannot blame them. After all, they were enslaved by an evil Vladat." Rook told her.

"Yeah, but I'm just glad everything turned out okay." Sasha snuggled up to Whampire, wrapping her arms around his waist. "Thanks for saving me, sweetie."

Whampire hugged her back. "Don't thank me, thank Ghostfreak. He freed you."

"But it was your plan!" Ghostfreak reminded him.

Chuckling, the couple cuddled closer before sharing another kiss.

Sasha sighed, "You are the most amazing guy I've ever met. I wish there was something I can do for you..."

Whampire held her hands in his. "Actually, there is something you can do for me." He got down on one knee.

Sasha put her hands over her mouth, she knew what was coming. Her breath hitched in her throat, tears of happiness came to her eyes.

Whampire took out a little black box and opened it, presenting a diamond ring to his girlfriend. "Sasha Jocklin, will you marry me?"

"YES!" Sasha cried in joy, half sobbing. "Yes, I will marry you!" she body-slam hugged Whampire, smothering him with kisses.

He giggled as her kisses were tickling his face. "Alright, Sasha! Settle down!" He tickled her sides, causing her to laugh. "Hahahahahaha! W-Whampire! Dohohon't"

She reached up and tickled his stomach, he burst out laughing and the two engaged in a tickle fight.

"Alright, you two. Don't laugh yourselves to death." Rachel chuckled.

They called it a tie and stood up. Whampire slipped the ring on Sasha's finger, then the two exchanged one more passionate kiss.

Rook and Rachel held each other, looking at the beautiful scene before them. Rachel wiped a stray tear from her eye. "I'm so glad those two found each other..."

"Indeed, just like we found each other." Rook added, giving Rachel a kiss on the cheek.

"I love happy endings." Sasha breathed out, hugging her fiancé.

"As do I, my angel." agreed Whampire, embracing his future bride.

* * *

**There you have it. I hope you all enjoyed it. Passion can drive a person to all sorts of directions. And my passion for writing stories and sharing them to the amazing people of the world of is one of them. And they take me to the most wonderful direction.**


End file.
